A Gift
by EarthTeleport
Summary: KaiSoo Fiction. Romance. Fluffy. Oneshoot. Typo(s). Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo. DLDR.


**A Gift**

**.**

**A KaiSoo Fiction. With Fluffy Romance~**

**Oneshoot and Boys Love**

**.**

**KaiSoo shipper… This is for you~ ^^**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang _namja_ dengan tubuh kecil dan bermata bulat tampak sedang berdiri di depan sebuah rumah sederhana. Senyum terkembang lebar di wajahnya. Sebelah tangannya memegang kantong plastik yang berisi sebuah kotak yang tidak terlalu besar. Sementara sebalah tangannya lagi, mencoba untuk mengetuk pintu.

Tok Tok Tok

_Namja_ bermata bulat itu mengetuk pintunya tiga kali. Setelahnya, ia langsung menepuk-nepuk pelan celananya agar tidak terlalu kusut dan tidak terlalu kotor dari debu.

Cklek.

Pintu terbuka. Menampakkan seorang _namja_ lain yang lebih tinggi. "Kyungsoo _hyung_? Kenapa disini?" Tanya _namja_ tinggi itu.

Kyungsoo –_namja_ bermata bulat itu- hanya tersenyum. "Aku bawa ini." Jawabnya girang. Mengangkat kotak sedang yang dibawanya dengan semangat.

_Namja_ tinggi itu membulatkan matanya.

"_Saengil chukkhaeyo_, Jongin-_ah_."

Kyungsoo berjinjit. Mendekatkan bibirnya pada pipi Jongin, si _namja_ tinggi yang tampan itu. Dan… cup! Satu ciuman di pipi kanan Jongin.

Dengan senyum jahil, Kyungsoo berlalu masuk ke dalam rumah Jongin. Meninggalkan s pemilik rumah mematung di luar.

"Yak, _hyung_! Kau nakal!"

.

Sekarang, Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk di meja makan. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan. Di tengah-tengah mereka, diatas meja, ada sebuah _Cake_ berbentuk bulat dengan lilin angka 21 diatasnya.

Kyungsoo menyalakan pematik api untuk menghidupkan lilinnya.

"_Saengil chukkhae hamnida… Saengil chukkhae hamnida… Saranghaneun uri Jongin… Saengil chukkhae hamnida…_ Yeee, selamat ulang tahun, Jongin-_ah_… Ayoo, tiup lilinnya…" Kyungsoo bernyanyi lagu khas ulang tahun dan berseru heboh. Ia menyuruh Jongin untuk meniup lilin angka 21 di atas _Cake_ itu.

Fuhh~

Api diatas lilin itu padam. Jongin tersenyum lebar.

"Um! Kau belum berdoa. Cepat berdoa, apa yang kau harapkan di umurmu yang ke 21 tahun ini… _Ppaliiiii_!" Lagi-lagi, Kyungsoo berseru heboh. Jongin hanya tertawa dan menurut saja pada sang _namjachingu_.

Kedua tangan Jongin saling bertautan dengan sikut yang menopang tangannya diatas meja. Matanya tertutup rapat. Dan Jongin mulai berdoa…

Kyungsoo juga melakukan hal yang sama. Menautkan jemarinya diatas meja dan menutup mata. Memberikan doa untuk Jongin.

Hari ini, Kyungsoo memang sedikit iseng. Ia mengintip Jongin dengan mata kirinya yang terbuka. _Tampan_… itulah batin Kyungsoo.

Senyum jahil terukir di wajah manis Kyungsoo. Saat Jongin masih sibuk berdoa, salah satu jari telunjuk Kyungsoo mencolek _Cream Vanilla_ yang membalut _Cake_ di depannya.

Dan…

SET!

Kyungsoo mengoleskan _Cream Vanilla_ itu di hidung Jongin.

"Kau lucu sekali, Jongin-_ah_…" Kyungsoo terkikik. Ia sangat senang melihat hasil karyanya di hidung Jongin.

Sementara Jongin, ia sedang kaget. Matanya membulat. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, ia tersadar dari kekagetannya. Ia memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang masih terkikik geli. Sesekali Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang tertawa lebar dan agak sedikit keras.

"Hahaha… Jongin-_ah_, hidungmu rasa _Cream Vanilla_…"

Jongin mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya, kesal melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang menertawainya. "Kau jahil sekali, _hyungie_." Katanya. Telunjuknya mencolek _Cream_ yang ada di ujung hidungnya, dan terlintaslah sesuatu di pikiran Jongin.

TUK

Kini, Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia memadangi Jongin yang sedang memoleskan _Cream Vanilla_ di wajahnya. Keduanya saling pandang dengan posisi telunjuk Jongin yang menyentuh ujung bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin dengan mata bulatnya yang meneduhkan. Sementara Jongin mengeluarkan senyuman tampan dan tenangnya.

"Yaah, meleset." Keluh Jongin. Telunjuknya ia jauhkan dari wajah Kyungsoo. Awalnya memang ia ingin balas dendam dengan memoleskan _Cream_ yang diambil dari ujung hidungnya itu dengan mendaratkannya pada hidung Kyungsoo juga. Tapi, sepertinya salah sasaran. Karena telunjuknya malah mendarat di ujung bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Adegan tadi itu cukup membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

Jongin tidak hilang akal untuk balas dendam pada _hyung_ tercintanya itu. Memanfaatkan waktu, melihat Kyungsoo yang masih saja bengong, Jongin kembali mencolek _Cream Vanilla_ pada _Cake_-nya dan dengan sebuah _smirk_ ia lemparkan pada Kyungsoo. "Bersiaplah, _hyungie_…" Ancamnya.

Kyungsoo tersadar. Sekarang matanya membulat. "Huaaaaa! _Andwaeeee_!" Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari menjauhi Jongin. Menghindari _Cream Vanilla_ yang akan merusak wajah manisnya.

"Hei, _hyungie_! Mau kemana kau?" Jongin menyusul. Berlari mengejar Kyungsoo. "Jangan lari, _hyung_! Aku tidak akan merusak wajah manismu…" Teriaknya masih mengejar Kyungsoo.

"_Andwae_! Kau bohong. Lihat saja, di ujung jarimu ada _Cream_. _Anni, anni_! Jangan mengejar. Huaaaa~" Kyungsoo menjawab heboh.

Jongin hanya tertawa. _Hyung_ tercintanya memang sangat menggemaskan. Banyak hal dari dalam diri Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin semakin jatuh pada pesonanya. Selalu dan akan selalu mencintai _namja_ bermata bulat itu.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling mengejar. Mengelilingi dapur, mengelilingi sofa di ruang tamu, mengelilingi halaman belakang, dan harapan terakhir sekarang adalah keluar rumah.

"Hosh~ Ya, Jongin-_ah_… Jangan mengejarku. Aku lelah sekali, haaa…" Kyungsoo berujar di tengah larinya.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu berlari, _hyung_. Berhentilah kalau kau lelah." Jawab Jongin.

Jongin memang benar, ia tidak menyuruh Kyungsoo berlari, kan?

"Tidak. Nanti kau mencoret-coret mukaku dengan _Cream_ itu… _Andwaeee_!" Jeritnya.

Kyungsoo terus berlari. Sehingga sekarang ia berada di luar rumah, di depan pintu rumah Jongin.

"Yap. Dapat!" Kyungsoo kalah cepat, karena saat kecepatan larinya berkurang, Jongin justru sudah ada di belakangnya dan menahan pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo untuk menghentikan larinya.

Kyungsoo panik setengah mati. Gawat!

SRET

Kyungsoo tidak akan bisa lepas jika sudah berada di tangan Jongin ^^

Buktinya, sekarang ia sudah ditarik oleh Jongin, berada di dekapan tubuh _namja_ yang lebih tinggi itu. "Jangan lari lagi." Ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendongak untuk melihat wajah Jongin. Ditatapnya mata tajam Jongin.

"Aku tidak akan mencoret-coret wajahmu yang manis itu dengan _Cream_." Jongin memasukkan ujung telunjuknya yang terdapat _Cream Vanilla_ itu dan mengemutnya. Membersikan jarinya dari _Cream _manis itu.

Kyungsoo mengerjap beberapa kali. Jongin sungguhlah imut dan tampan di saat yang bersamaan. Terlihat seperti anak kecil, namun nyatanya Kyungsoo memang menyukai itu.

"Hihi, kau menggemaskan, Jongin-_ah_." Kedua tangannya terangkat dan mencubit kedua pipi Jongin dengan kencang.

"Yak, _hyung_! Kenapa dicubit? _Appoyooo_…" Jongin merintih sakit karena pipinya yang di cubit bahkan ditarik oleh Kyungsoo. Telunjuknya sudah bersih, dan sekarang kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Habis, kau bertingkah lucu hari ini." Jawabnya gemas.

"Memang kemarin aku tidak lucu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak lucu sama sekali." Kyungsoo menjawab tegas.

Jongin kembali mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya.

"Tapi kau selalu tampan sehari-hari." Kyungsoo menambahkan.

Dan itu sukses membuat senyum Jongin terkembang sempurna. "Itu pasti, _hyung_. Aku akan selalu tampan." Ucap Jongin, tingkat kepercayaan dirinya meningkat drastis secara tiba-tiba.

"Haa~ dasar, kau ini."

Jongin tertawa kecil.

"_Hyungie_… Mana hadiahku?" Tanya Jongin. Inilah yang sangat di tunggu-tunggu oleh _namja_ yang sedang berulang tahun itu. Hadiah dari Kyungsoo selalu berharga baginya. Dua tahun yang lalu, Kyungsoo memberikannya sebuah jawaban cinta. Setahun lalu, Kyungsoo memberikannya syal penuh kasih sayang. Lalu sekarang apa? Jongin sangat penasaran dan tidak sabar ingin mengetahui apa hadiahnya dari sang _namjachingu_.

"Aku tidak membawa apa-apa." Jawab Kyungsoo. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo kecewa. "Sungguh, aku tidak membawa apapun. kau lihat, kan, aku datang dengan hanya membawa _Cake_ saja." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

Jongin membuang nafasnya. Sepertinya, untuk tahun ini memang tidak akan ada hadiah dari Kyungsoo. Tapi tidak apa-apa, karena dengan di beri kejutan ulang tahun pleh Kyungsoo saja, Jongin sudah sangat senang dan pasti akan diingatnya sampai ia mati. Salah satu yang dilewatinya bersama Kyungsoo, akan masuk kedalam _list memory_ yang akan selalu ia ingat sepanjang hidupnya.

"_Gwaenchanayo_… Aku senang _hyung_ disini, bersamaku." Ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum lembut.

Tangan Kyungsoo menyentuh tangan Jongin dan menuntunnya untuk diletakkan pada bagian di sekitar dadanya. Tepat pada jantungnya yang sedang berdetak. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, pada hatinya. "Aku memang tidak membawa hadiah apapun. Tapi… aku membawa ini. Hatiku." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Jongin diam, ia tidak mengerti yang dikatakan Kyungsoo barusan.

"Hadiahku untukmu tahun ini adalah hatiku. Kau rasakan detakannya? Dia, akan selalu berdetak untukmu. Akan semakin tumbuh cinta dan kasih sayang disana untukmu. Hanya untuk seorang Kim Jongin yang sangat dicintai oleh Do Kyungsoo." Jelasnya.

Senyum Jongin terkembang. Ia merasa kehangatan menjalar pada tubuhnya di setiap kalimat cinta yang diucapkan tulus oleh Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah hatimu ini untukku?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Dari dulu, hatiku hanya untuk Jongin. Dan mulai sekarang, hatiku sepenuhnya milik Jongin." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo. Menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Kyungsoo. "_Gomawo, hyungie_… _Gomawo_ karena sudah percaya padaku dan membiarkanku memiliki hatimu. _Saranghae_…" Tidak hanya kening, bahkan hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan. Hingga sekarang, Jongin mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo refleks menutup matanya.

Cup.

Bibir Jongin mencium Kyungsoo tepat di bibirnya. Sebuah ciuman lembut yang penuh kasih sayang yang Jongin lakukan. Bukan ciuman ganas yang liar dan penuh nafsu. Jongin hanya ingin Kyungsoo merasakan kalau dirinya sangat sangat mencintantai Kyungsoo.

Jongin melepaskan ciumannya. Keduanya saling pandang lagi dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Tangan Jongin melingkar di pinggang Kyungsoo. Sementara tangan Kyungsoo berada di bahu Jongin.

Setelah merasa puas saling memandang, keduanya malah tertawa kecil. Merasa lucu dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa doamu di umurmu yang ke 21 tahun ini, Jongin-_ah_?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan penasaran.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu RAHASIA,_ hyung_. Kau tidak boleh tau." Jawabnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah. Aku hanya bisa berharap, semoga apa yang menjadi keinginanmu bisa tercapai." Ucapnya lembut.

Jongin mengangguk.

Tangan Jongin menyentuh ujung bibir Kyungsoo. Membersihkan ujung bibr Kyungsoo dari _Cream Vanilla_ yang tadi sempat diberikan Jongin.

Kyungsoo kembali tertegun. Ia semakin mencintai Jongin ^^

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo _hyung_…" Bisik Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "_Nado_, Jongin-_ah_." Balasnya. Memeluk Jongin dengan erat.

_._

_._

_Kau tau apa doa dan keinginanku, hyung?_

_Aku… aku ingin tahun depan dan tahun-tahun yang akan datang masih bisa hidup denganmu. Merayakan ulang tahun bersama-sama dan saling memberikan kasih sayang dan cinta. Semoga, aku bisa melindungi hyung di umurku yang akan semakin bertambah. Dan semoga, cinta kita akan selalu menjadi lebih kuat._

_Saranghaeyo, Kyungsoo hyung…_

_._

_._

**END**

**.**

**.**

a/n :

Aku bener-bener bingung sekarang… Aku jadi gak tau kemana ciri khasku T-T

Banyak yang bilang kalau aku udah mulai berubah dalam cara menulis dan mulai gak fokus sama cast yang ada. Alur juga selalu berantakan. Tapi jujur, aku gak tau aku kenapa.

Ada readers yang bilang kalau dia kangen sama Fluffy KaiSoo karyaku. Ada yang bilang kalau dia kangen tulisan aku yang dulu. Aku bener-bener minta maaf kalo aku udah negecwain dengan beberapa ff aku yang gak memuaskan T-T

Mungkin, aku terlalu terobsesi sama semua genre yang pengen aku coba. Aku ingin mencoba semua genre yang ada (walopun aku gak ahli) yang pada akhirnya membuat ceritaku gak dapet feel. Aku juga terlalu sering baca ff karya author lain dan iri sama mereka yang ff-nya keren-keren dengan berbagai genre dan tokoh.

Tapi nyatanya aku malah gagal.

Aku tetep gak bisa selain Fluffy Romace yang fokus di KaiSoo T-T

Jujur, aku ngerasa gagal…

Aku gak tau aku harus gimana sekarang T-T

.

Special thanks buat :

**SiscaMinstalove** : Halo… Maaf nih aku baru bisa kabulin permintaan chingu yang kangen sama ff fluffy romance aku ^^ sungguh, aku bener-bener minta maaf kalo misalnya chingu lama nunggu ff fluffy-ku dan bosan dengan ff gagal aku akhir-akhir ini T-T

**ChocoMarshmallow** : Halo, chingu ^^ aku berterimakasih banget sama chingu. Aku bener-bener merasa yakin sekarang kalau aku bukan pada genre lain selain ini dan memang aku terlalu sering baca ff dengan banyak cast, sampai akhirnya aku nyoba belajar dan jadinya jelek. Alurnya ngawur, cast gak fokus, banyak pemainnya, dan yaa aku ngerasa gitu juga kok T-T ahh… aku sudah mencoba untuk pada diriku lagi. Pada khas cerita dan tulisanku, seperti yang chingu katakan ^^

Semuanya, mohon dukungan dan semangatnya yaa ^^

Aku bener-bener berterimakasih buat semua readers yang mengungkapkan pendapatnya tentang aku. Aku merasa terbantu banget ^^

Maaf untuk kalian yang kecewa sama beberpa ff aku yang gak pernah memuaskan dan selalu mengecwakan T-T *deep bow*

Sekarang, aku akan berusaha. Berusaha menjadi diriku dengan cara menulisku sendiri!

A-YO! Hwaiting!

Gomawoyo, yeorubun! Gomawooooo!

.

Mind to review?


End file.
